


Unfortunate Events

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Don't jinx yourself Jun
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 4





	Unfortunate Events

It was a bad day. Bad bad day that Jun believes it won't be weird if he ends up getting yet another unfortunate event haunting him the moment he steps out from the building. Caught up in co-stars' problems and end up being the one slapped by them? Rain suddenly falls unexpectedly even if this morning's weather prediction was sunny all day? Losing his parfait because an unknown bird suddenly shit on it?

"...haaaahhh" jun sighed. He stepped into the elevator, grabbing his head down, avoiding any need to greet anyone inside. Knowing jun honestly, day must be so bad for A Sazanami Jun to pretend that he isnt exist as he always try to be very polite towards everyone.

"One said that each sigh you let out, more bad luck will haunt you back" 

Not that he expected a familiar voice greeted him instead. He lifted up his head as the door of that elevator closed and found ibara there, hugging his laptop on his chest in his usual semi-formal outfit _'he really never goes to school anymore isn't he?'_ jun thought. 

"Yo! Do i appear that fascinating so you end up falling for me jun? You can't be like that you see Jun. That's unfortunate but we are idols. Romance is never a choice" obvious teasing tone hits him back to reality, in front of him that red head was grinning to him ear to ear. 

"Aa~h yes yes really. I am soooo in love with you" Jun rolled his eyes as he avoided that sky blue gaze that was looking down on him. Trying to make himself sounds as annoying as possible. God knows was that just a damn sarcasm or did it was actually something spontaneous from heart.

"Nice. Me too" 

The casual answer that wasn't followed by any sarcastic remarks hits jun back right on his heart. It makes his heart suddenly beating so fast"!?" Jun stared at Ibara in disbelief. Ehat was that?? A tease?? Why he didnt use the _damned_ teasing tone he always use?? "Wh--"

Unfortunate to jun, the door of that elevator opened again at 20th floor before he even manage to finish his question and ibara left the elevator immediately as he seems to be waited by someone who suddenly greet him and guide him away from the elevator

_'can i be more unfortunate?????'_

don't jinx yourself Jun. But--little did Jun knew he wasnt the only person whose heart actually messed up so bad because of that exchange. Certain someone is about to lose his concentration for the first 30 minutes of the next meeting he has to lead. 

Well. Atleast he wasn't one who presenting the material. 


End file.
